Episode 77: The Hole Shebang
"The Hole Shebang" was originally released on October 24, 2011. Description Just one short week -- well, okay, one normal-sized week -- stands between us and Halloween. Are you ready, dear listeners? Have you assembled your costume? Planned your event calendar? Candied your corn? Don't worry if you've fallen behind; we've got some tips for the stragglers. Suggested Talking Points Halloween Prep, Pay it Forward, Gossip Boy, Dracula: The Gun, Nailfreak, Family Ties, Prince's Business, The Giamatti Test, Facekissbook Outline 03:43 - Hey, every so often my wife or I will lend a small amount of money to a friend (usually small, like twenty dollars). The problem is, sometimes these different friends try to repay us in gifts instead of hard cash money. For example, they'll suggest buying me coffee or a bottle of wine to service the debt. I've even had a friend add me to his Costco membership, and then proposed that it counts as repayment. These friends aren't in the poor-house, and have the cash on hand. Should I take these alternative gifts graciously, or be firm and require money? -- Vexed In Vancouver adds that additional details provided were that the things that his friends spend the money on aren't things that Vexed In Vancouver would spend it on 14:06 - Hey, I have a problem with a buddy of mine that I'm hoping you can help me with. He and his wife gossip so much, and I get uncomfortable whenever I talk to him because of it. I was talking to him earlier today, and out of nowhere he brought up something very personal that his wife was told in confidence by a mutual friend of ours (I'm talking about a little secret nobody expects that will be kept). Neither of us had any business knowing it, and I know I'm not the only one he's told. I've tried saying things like, "I don't need to hear this," and, "That should probably be between your wife and so-and-so," and he plays it off like it's okay that he's told me as long as I don't tell anyone else. I don't usually like being confrontational, but is this the type of thing I should be confrontational about? I don't feel that I'd be out of line going up to his wife and telling her to keep her mouth shut about these things, but I honestly feel like that wouldn't do any good. How is one supposed to handle gossips like my big-mouth friend and he's even-bigger-mouth wife. -- Too Mad To Think Of A Clever Name In Iowa 19:49 - Y - Sent in by Diego Garcia, from Yahoo Answers user Louis, who asks: I have a 20 Gage shot gun and need a nickname for her? don't say "betty lue" or "old yeller" 25:07 - Hey MBMBaM, is it weird for a straight guy to paint his fingernails? I have been thinking about this for a while, and I would really like to paint my fingernails a color like blue, but I'm not sure how socially acceptable this would be. I also wonder what girls would think if they saw this if they don't already know me. What do you guys think? -- Inquisitive In Illinois 33:33 - MZ - Personal message from Patrick. Personal message from Chelsea and Trevor Woodburn. Personal message from Joseph James Buchanan. 38:14 - Recently an ex-boyfriend of mine has moved back to town. We get along, we don't really gel as friends. Problem is, he gets along really well with my older sister of one year. They hang out together often, which makes me jealous in a "he was mine first" kind of way, which was somewhat juvenile. It makes me feel silly, as without her influence I feel no need to pursue him. Do you know if it's possible to overcome this jealousy, and if so please share this wisdom. -- Childishly Covetous 41:23 - Y - Sent in by Matt Labell, from Yahoo Answers user Bobby, who asks: Is it offensive to dress up as a giant penis with a pair of boobs to answer the door for trick-or-treaters? I am planning on donning a giant penis costume complete with plastic boobs and a plastic butt piece.If I answer the door for trick-or-treaters would parents be offended? I mean it's not like people have to ring my door bell and it is my house. Is it violating anyones rights? I mean maybe it would just be better if I didn't answer the door... 46:42 - I recently met a girl at a bookstore (she works there) and I really liked her, so the next time I went there I asked her out. She said she can't, but I can always come by for tea at the bookstore (which is also a tea shop). I'm pretty sure that means she has a boyfriend. She was very nice, and then every time I go there we end up talking for a few minutes. Should I go and ask her for that tea, or just move away from this city. -- Mitch in Romania 51:04 - I have recently entered into a relationship with this girl who has been out of a long-term relationship for a short time, as have I. One thing that kind of bothers me, and I'm not sure if I'm in the wrong here, but about 99% of her Facebook profile pictures are her kissing her ex-boyfriend. Am I in the wrong for being concerned with this? Is it okay to request these be removed? -- Ocarina In Ohio 56:00 - Housekeeping 58:41 - FY - Sent in by Lisa Hollifield, from Yahoo Answers user Florics, who asks: Did anyone else hated Alan Alda in MASH? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Category:End of MBMBaM Category:Lisa Hollifield